My Favourite Bunkmate 2: In A Fox´s Embrace
It was one of the first nights I ever spent at the Grand Pangolin Arms. For someone like me who spent many years living in an untidy flat, an apartment like this was like a blessing, even though that was very modest by Zootopian standards too. There I was, in the bed, with my nightcap on my head and drinking some milk from a mug. Thankfully there was always plenty of that in the fridge of the apartment for me to enjoy. I always drank some before going to bed, a habit that I´ve had since I was a kit. As I was ready to go to bed, it made me think of something. For a long time, I had slept all alone in a much less comfortable bed, always feeling anxious or uncertain what would happen during the next day. This may sound strange for a hustling predator like me, but life back then wasn´t as easy as it sounds. What´s worse, I had a lot of nightmares in my sleep too. Worst of them involved me being muzzled and locked up, for far worse things than felony tax evasion. However, after things changed, I didn´t feel like that anymore. The anxiety and the nightmares started to fade away, and now that I had gotten a better place to sleep, that time in my life seemed to have come to an end. All thanks to one thing, or should I say, one person. That one person entered the room now, and was approaching the bed. I could recognize that beautiful rabbit face anywhere. Her soft long ears. Her endearing purple eyes. Her gentle gaze. It was all thanks to Judy or Carrots as I usually call her. She had become the most important person in my life. I had been playing the role of the cynic and the stereotypical fox for too long, but she made me realize that I was better than that. We brought out the best sides of both of us: she became more adult and responsible, and I became what I promised I would become when I tried out for the cub scouts. Brave. Loyal. Helpful. After all that, it just felt natural that the two of us fell for each other. We still worried over each other occasionally, but the fact that we were together made us feel stronger throughout it all. Not to mention having finally somebody who´d share the bed with me was like a blessing. Judy put down her bunny slippers, and joined me in bed. She was feeling a bit cold, for her pajamas were in the laundry and she had to sleep in her underwear. That was no problem for me at all, though. She always preferred sleeping in my warm embrace, so it didn´t matter how cold it was to her. Before she met me, she used to always sleep with stuffed animals, and now I was holding her like she did them. Fitting how she looks like an adorable stuffed animal herself, even though she says that about me too. Oh, how I loved the feeling of her resting her soft head next to my chest. Even though she was already half-asleep, she looked me in the eyes with that same loving, wonderful look on her face. "Goodnight, sweetheart", I could hear her soothing voice right before she fell asleep. I wrapped my paws around her back and my tail wagged calmly. It was a common thing among us canines in Zootopia when we felt really joyful and content. And why wouldn´t I feel that? The time of spending our nights all alone was over. All she could feel now was the warmth of my embrace, and all I could feel was the warmth of her heart. She meant everything to me. My loyal partner. My loving girlfriend. My favourite bunkmate. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Oneshots Category:My Favourite Bunkmate series